


Sway (Prompt #2)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: X’rhun considers his unusual negotiation with Sabaki at The Coffer and Coffin.-sway (sweɪ)vb1. (usually intr) to swing or cause to swing to and fro2. (usually intr) to lean or incline or cause to lean or incline to one side or in different directions in turn3. (usually intr) to vacillate or cause to vacillate between two or more opinions4. to be influenced or swerve or influence or cause to swerve to or from a purpose or opinion5. (Nautical Terms) (tr) nautical to hoist (a yard, mast, or other spar)6. archaic or poetic to rule or wield power (over)7. (Arms & Armour (excluding Firearms)) (tr) archaic to wield (a weapon)n8. control; power9. a swinging or leaning movement10. archaic dominion; governing authority11. hold sway to be master; reign
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404





	Sway (Prompt #2)

As far as negotiations go, I daresay that was undoubtedly the oddest one I've ever partaken in. But then, I suppose I also made an unexpected ally through it.

When the Miqo'te woman had first approached me in The Coffer and Coffin, I could scarcely believe this was someone demanding to state her terms. From behind her head, the slightest movement betrayed the tip of her upright tail swaying back and forth, back and forth, a veritable flag declaring its interest. But at the look of such fierce determination writ plainly across her face, I had to turn away then on the pretense of ordering us some ale. The sight of that earnestness in her eyes whilst her tail was unabashedly waving such a greeting nearly made me burst out laughing. And that would not do at all. 

She had initially been quite dismissive at the mention of food. Then at the mere sight of it nearby, her tail yet again began to swish - this time low, and slowly from side to side - clearly focused and intent. If I didn't know any better, I would have expected her to pounce upon the other patron's grilled dodo right then and there.

And that was when she suddenly reminded me of a kitten. Aye, a kitten in a grown woman's body.

Yet the more we spoke, it was obvious that this was indeed the mind of a grown woman I was dealing with. But it was still a woman with an oddly-contrarian tail. And although she spoke with clarity and confidence in stating her case with a mature framework of reasoning, there was no denying from that tail, curled beneath her, that she was nervous. Nervous about what? I wondered. Me? Or something else entirely?

No matter. Suffice it to say, the moment she had boldly threatened to kill me, I was convinced that I had made the right choice. Nothing could have persuaded me otherwise. Never before has a threat to my life ever been made quite so delightful. My unexpected ally had leaned back, you see, to silently confide, "She's unsure". That, I can work with.


End file.
